battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Leafy
This Page is about the interactions between Everyone and Leafy. Blocky Leafy and Blocky never interacted until episode 10. In episode 10, Blocky and Leafy have a conversation about the bottom of the pit. Both are safe at Cake at Stake. During the crying contest, Leafy did not like what Blocky did to Ice Cube. In Episode 11, they regained their friendship. Blocky stated he was like the star of the show but he was eliminated. Bubble Leafy and Bubble have an "unstable friendship". Coiny Leafy and Coiny have hardly interacted with each other. David Though they never interacted, Leafy mentions to Firey that David was wierd. Firey then agrees. David mostly says OH SERIOUSLY! Eraser Leafy and Eraser have a minor friendship. The friendship may have ended after Lofty. The friendship may have ended because Eraser tried to take out Leafy, only to have her pop his baloon. In episode 25, even though Eraser voted for Leafy to win, Eraser helped Pin rip off Leafy's skin. Firey Firey and leafy have a relationsip going on. See Leafy and Firey for more information. Flower Flower and leafy have a minor conflict in Take the Plunge: part 1. The conflict grows stronger when Flower returns. When Flower returns, she single handly destroied Leafy's and Bubble's friendship. Golfball Golfball and Leafy grew a friendship at first. In the 25th episode Golfball and leafys friendship was put to the test when Leafy stole dream island. Ice Cube Leafy and Ice Cube have a friendship. See Leafy and Ice Cube for more imformation. Match Leafy and Match have hardly interacted due to bieng on seperate teams and Match being eliminated 2 episodes after the merge. In Episode 4, Match buys part of Leafy's cake, only to share it with her, Pencil, Bubble, and Woody. It ended in Episode 11 when Leafy threw a nail at her and Pen's balloons. Needle Both have minor conflicts with each other but still mantain a Friendship. The conflicts usually starts when Needle slaps Leafy. Pen Leafy and Pen had a minor friendship untl Vomitaco. The friendship ends when Pen buys part of Leaf's taco so he can have the challenge done for him. When his half of the taco is tested, Pen falls in the danger zone. Pencil Leafy and Pencil have had a minor conflict in episode 19. The conflict was when Pencil killed Leafy. Pin Leafy and Pin were friends until episode 25. The friendship ended when Pin said that Leafy deserves the death penalty for stealing dream island. Rocky Despite being on the same team and both making it to the final 6, they barely interacted. Leafy feels pity for Rocky because when Rocky got eliminated and Firey commented on no more vomit, Leafy told him that wasn't nice. Snowball Snowball weren't friends or enimes but Snowball voted for leafy to win dream island. Spongy Spongy and Leafy are friends. In episode 14, Leafy asked spongy if it was great to be back. In episode 25, Spongy wanted Leafy to win. However, Spongy angrily votes for Leafy in episode 18 because she has arms. Teardrop Despite how Teardrop rarely speaks, it is shown throughout the series that the two have a previous friendship started before the series. Tennis ball They interact in a friendly matter. Woody Leafy and Woody are good friends. In Take The Plunge: Part 1 leafy helped Woody by giving him advice .In Sweet Tooth, Leafy offered help to woody by offering to give part of her cake.in episode 14, leafy defends Woody when Speaker box laughs at Woody when he drowns in the bread. In episode 25, Woody roots for Leafy to win. Category:Interaction Pages